Winx Club: the second flame season 1
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the series with Bloom having a twin brother who's half wizard/half fairy. I don't own Winx Club Only my OC's Ayden and Val. most of this will follow Bloom's twin brother instead of Bloom.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Winx club only my OC Leo.

* * *

The town of gardenia on earth.

Bloom Leo say hello to your mother for me said, Mr. Genaro.

Will do Mr. Genaro said, Bloom.

See you later said, Leo.

They ride over a park.

Go find an acorn Kiko and I'll toss it around with you said, Bloom.

Both sat near their bikes and bit into an apple.

Then Kiko came back panicking.

What? Did you one of those scary squirrels again? Asks Bloom

Kiko you silly rabbit said, Leo.

Then Kiko pulled on Bloom's pant leg to get them to follow him.

They both get up and follow him to a clearing in the park.

Back ghouls said female voice.

A girl around their age with blonde hair. fairy wings, an orange outfit and scepter appear.

She's fighting little creatures.

Then yellow energy gathers in her hand and she fire.

Raising sunburst said the girl.

Then a larger shadow of a larger creature growls.

Wow! Said both.

Take that said the girl.

We can't all be seeing things? Can we? Asks Bloom.

Kiko fell over.

Maybe it a be a hallucination said, Leo.

Solar wind blast said the blonde.

News flash Mr. Hideous the power of Solaria is so going to flatten you said the blonde.

The large creature yells and charges at her.

You're the one who's going get flattened said the creature.

Huh? Said the blonde girl.

Then the creature slammed into her and sends her flying.

That's got to hurt said, Bloom.

No kidding said, Leo.

The creature laughs.

You're finished little fairy girl said the creature.

Uh oh said, Leo.

Now ghouls bring me her scepter commands the creature.

I'm warning you said the blonde.

You'll never get away with this said the blondie.

I think I just did said the creature.

Then he steps up and grabs the specter from a ghoul.

You're scepters ours said the creature.

And your history said the creature.

Leave her alone said, Bloom.

Come get me said, Bloom.

Bloom, are you crazy said Leo.

Wait did i just say that? Asks Bloom.

Ugh! Said Leo.

You sure did said the creature.

The creature roared and grabs bloom arms with one hand.

Oh no bloom said Leo.

You should learn to mind your own business said the Creature.

Let go said Bloom.

Then some ghouls charged her.

Then Leo stepped in front of her.

Leo said Bloom.

Get back said Leo.

Then Leo produces an orange shield.

What just happened? Asks Bloom.

How'd we do that? Asks Leo.

Then a ghouls sneaks up on Kiko.

He goes to white and faints.

Then Leo taps the ghouls shoulder.

Hey ghoul said Leo.

Its turns to see Leo has a stick in his hand.

Take off said Leo.

Then swings the stick at the ghoul like a bat and hits the ghoul like a baseball.

Nice swing Leo said Bloom.

Well coach did say i have 3.2 batting average said Leo.

You two have to got winx major winx said he blonde fairy.

What? Said leo

Us said Bloom

What does that even mean? Asks Leo.

Laugh all you want you fashion fiasco said the blonde.

You're going down said the blonde.

She blast him with her sceptre.

I suggest you like get out our realm now said the blondie.

What it said Bloom,

She defeats the ghouls with her sceptre.

Awesome said Leo.

Then a ghoul bites Bloom's leg and tares her pant leg.

We'll meet again princess Stella said the creature.

Eww! I can't say i'm looking forward to that said Stella.

That she passes out.

Uh oh said Leo

Are you okay? Asks Bloom.

We better take home Leo said Bloom.

Yeah she needs major help said Leo.

She changes to Bloom's room where Leo is camped out and everyone is sleeping.

Fairies said a Female voice,

Bloom hasn't read that since she was little and Leo hasn't camped out with Bloom since he was little said the female Voice.

Rise and shine prince and Princess a beautiful day awaits said the female.

You know that be you two's favorite book said the female,

Bloom used to pretend she was fairy and Leo used to pretend he was a wizard. You two could do it for hours said the female.

So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep in the guest room? Asks the female.

Then both jolted awake.

So it wasn't a dream said Bloom.

And she's still asleep good said Leo.

Then both explained while they got ready.

Don't wake her up ok mom said Bloom.

Come on downstairs for breakfast you two said their mom.

Scene changes to the kitchen.

Hey kids, today's the day we're gonna clean out the garage said their dad.

Come on dad, we have lots of other stuff to do said Bloom.

Lots of important stuff said Leo.

What sort of stuff are you two talking about? Asks their Dad.

Do you remember when we were into Fairies, witches, and wizards dad? Asks Bloom.

Of course i do said their dad.

You two so cute always pretending to know make said their dad.

Well here's the thing said Leo.

If you two knew magic you could just wave a magic wand or staff and the garage would clean itself said their Dad.

Well that's kind of the thing we wanted to talk to you about said Bloom.

You know are friend the one in guest room said Leo.

Oh give them a break honey they want to spend the day with their friend said their mom.

Okay you two get the groceries and your free for the rest of the day said their dad.

You guys are the best said both.

Then they run off.

Hey Bloom said a female.

Oh no said Leo.

Then the girl made fun of their bikes.

There's nothing wrong with these bikes are dad got them for us said Bloom.

Oh you poor things said the other girl.

Of course i don't mean poor as in not rich said the other girl.

Even though that is what you two are said the other girl.

Why don't you put a sock in it Mitzi said Leo.

Oh hello Leo said Mitzi.

Then two guys take a scooter and Mitzi brags about it.

Well see ya later Mitzi said Bloom.

If we do have powers Leo remind me to turn her into a monkey said Bloom.

No problem said Leo.

Scene changes to a foggy place where three pairs of yellow eyes appear.

Well look who's failed us again said female voice 1.

Explain yourself knut said voice 2.

It really wasn't my fault this time your wickednesses said Knut.

The scepter was mine said Knut.

Yes said voice 2.

But this Earth girl and boy attacked me said Knut.

Did he say Earth girl and boy said Voice 2.

Uh, yes, but these were not ordinary Earthlings they had magic powers said Knut.

What did they look like asks a voice.

Um uh not sure said Knut.

Where are your glasses? Asks a voice.

Here your wickedness said Knut.

Then one of them yelled at him.

I don't like these frames they're not me said Knut.

Enough said a voice.

We must find these earthlings said the voice.

I've already got a plan said Knut.

Go on said the voice.

One of my ghouls grab this… it's a piece of the earth girl's clothing said Knut.

Now all we have to do is give it to a hunter troll and he can track them down said Knut.

See said Knut.

Very well said A voice.

Go and find those meddling earthlings said the voice.

Destroy them said the voice.

And bring me back that Scepter said the voice.

So she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy said Mke.

Told you, he wouldn't us said Leo.

Is that like a goth or something? Asks Mike.

No i'm talking real fairy dad said Bloom

With a scepter, magic powers, and fluttering wings. She's amazing said Bloom.

You two must have a very high fever ithink we should call Dr. Silverman said Mike.

Hey good morning said the blonde fairy.

It's evening hon said Vanessa.

How do you feel? Asks Vanessa.

Uh, fine now. Thanks to these two right here said the blonde fairy.

My name's Stella said Stella.

Hey there Stella my name is Bloom and this is my brother Leo said Bloom.

Let's call your parents now shall we said Vanessa.

I'm afraid that's like so easier said than done said Stella.

I mean let's face it they live like six whole realms away in a kingdom called Solaria said Stella.

I was on my way to Alfea school you to continue my magic training said Stella.

Oh boy! Oh boy! Said Mike.

I'm calling Dr. Silverman, we'll see if he can figure out way the three of you are seeing things that aren't there said Mike.

Then she turned the phone into vegetables.

You still think we're out of out gourds? Asks Stella.

Oh that' was so awesome said Bloom.

Yeah said Leo/

You two are the one's are that are awesome said Stella.

When this Orge attacked me they gave him energy blasts that kicked his booty into another dimension said Stella.

It's true said Bloom.

We don't know how we did it said Leo.

It's like i told you guys yesterday you're loaded with magic said Stella.

Hey i just got like a great brainstorm said Stella.

You two should to magix with me Bloom could attend Alfea with me and Leo could attend Red fountain said Stella.

Hold it! Kids are not going to another realm said Mike.

Scene change to an unknown location.

Then Knut, the hunter troll and three ghouls appear.

Here we are said Knut.

Troll do your thing said Knut.

Girl and boy live close said the troll.

Scene changes to Bloom's room.

And this is Bloom's room said Leo.

Cool room said Stella.

Wow! You two should totally take them to magix said Stella.

A quick packing spell and they'll in a bag or a pocket said Stella.

Stella i don't think we're going said Bloom.

We don't think we have powers anymore said Bloom.

She means, we haven't felt anything since the fight with orge said Leo.

Trust guys, people with magic two you don't lose their powers said Stella.

They're rusty from sitting unused for so long said Stella.

Do you think we're like the people in that book? Asks Bloom.

Uh, hmm, let's see said Stella.

Kind of but book was written by humans said Stella.

You guys are so much cooler than this and more fashionable said Stella.

Wow! I can't believe we really do know magic said Leo.

And we have what did you call it winx said Bloom.

You're magics always been inside you guys said Stella.

It's like my fairy godmother used to say " sometimes you just need an ogre to attack to find out what you're really made of said Stella.

Now try this said Stella.

It's a simple matter merge exercise said Stella.

She fuses all point Bloom's writing stuff together into one big pencil.

Ok you give it a try put them back how they were said Stella.

Both try but can't do it.

I don't feel anything said Bloom.

Me either said Leo.

You guys just need some practice said Stella.

It's actually no biggie said Stella.

That's why you guys have come with to Magix said Stella.

Before long you two will be blasting ogres left and right said Stella.

So where is it? Asks Bloom.

Stella try to explain at first then decides show them instead.

Then puts something on the floor.

This is an express portal said Stella.

Come on it's cool said Stella.

Then she sinks into the portal.

Then Leo goes next.

Scene changes to near the twins house.

Well, troll said Knut.

Where are they? Knut asks.

The Troll smells around.

Me smell two fairies and a wizard said the troll.

Then the Earthlings are with Stella said Knut.

* * *

Scene changes to bloom's room

Stella this feels really weird said Bloom

Don't worry almost no one gets lost between dimensions said Stella.

* * *

Scene change to the troll.

The troll smells again.

What is it troll? Knut asks.

Me lost the scent said the troll.

They no here said the troll.

* * *

Scene changes to Magix

Well there is it Bloom said Stella.

The famous Alfea castle said Stella.

So what exactly goes on here? Asks Bloom.

Stella explains.

And Leo we're only one enchanted forest away from the red fountain school for Heroics and Bravery, it's full of hunks and a few wizards their headmaster is wizard too said Stella.

But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm the cloud tower school for witches said Stella.

Wow this is a really big decision said Bloom.

Yeah no kidding said Leo.

To help you make invited some the hb boys over to your house said Stella.

The hero guys are coming our house when? Asks Bloom.

Pretty soon said Stella.

So let's get going said Stella.

They all hop through the portal.

* * *

Scene changes to Bloom's room

* * *

Scene change to the ally

Me smell them said the troll.

They close said the troll.

Me think they right there said the troll

* * *

Scene change to the kitchen of the house.

Kiko hops to the back door.

Then kiko runs into the living room and pulls on mike's pant leg.

Not now said Mike.

We play later Kiko it's been a long day said Mike.

I don't know what's wrong with him said Mike.

Maybe the kids forgot to give him his dinner or maybe he's doing that thing where he pretends he didn't eat so he get a second serving said Mike.

Kiko goes back into the Kitchen and tries to hold the door closed but he blocks the door.

Mike and Vanessa hear a crash from the kitchen.

What is that rabbit doing? Said Mike.

I told you we should have bought the kids a hamster said Mike.

Then feel the house shake and see the hunter troll.

It roars and the three kids hear from upstairs.

Uh-oh said Leo.

They both scream.

That thing is repulsive said Vanessa.

And angry too said Vanessa.

Tell us where the girls and boy are or your ghoul food said Knut.

Turn around sunshine said stella.

It's them said Knut.

I guess someone didn't learn their lesson said Stella.

Stella transforms.

Then Stella flies and kicks the troll.

Are you just gonna stand there and let that fairy kick your butt said Knut.

Then do something about it tall, blue and gruesome said Stella.

i'll handle the two gross out and you guys take care of the ghouls said Stella.

But how? Said both.

Just do something said Stella.

Okay said Both.

They take off and the ghouls follow.

Now that her friends are gone she doesn't stand a chance said Knut.

Mike and vanessa go out a window.

Got get her and make some fairy dust said Knut.

Bring it on i'm whip you and not even muss my hair said Stella.

Uh nice little ghouls uh roll over said Bloom.

Play dead said Leo.

Knut comes out and lands on the ghouls.

Good one stella said Bloom.

Then Stella comes through the window.

The troll comes out of the house and walks towards the trio.

Hey Princess Stella hope your friends are good looking ones said a male voice.

Then a cord wraps around the trolls neck.

All right i suggest a three prong rescue opp said a blonde.

Forgot that! I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself said a burgundy-haired boy.

Dude one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you can go solo on a troll said a brunette.

I rest my case said the brunette.

The boy lands near the trio.

Stay behind me said the blonde.

Hey guys we did we learn about battling trolls? Said the blonde.

Well smash em i think said the brunette.

No Sky you take out their feet said a orange-haired boy.

All right said the orange-haired boy.

Nice one Timmy said Sky

Good thing you aced how battle forest creatures Timmy said the blonde.

Ghoul alert said Sky.

Stay here said the burgundy-haired boy.

This won't take long said the Burgundy-haired boy.

Pyros villar to said a voice.

Then the Ghoul caught fire they looked to see a sandy blonde-haired boy with a staff.

Nice one Val said the burgundy-haired boy.

Then both boys are punched by Knut

Leave them alone said Bloom.

Then the trio blasted Knut from behind.

Then Stella praised the twins.

It just happened said Bloom.

Like i said you've got winxs said Stella.

Then Val and the burgundy-haired come up.

Back off shorty and wizard boy said Knut.

You're the one who's gonna back off Ogre or i'm gonna put my stikinth removth spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath said Stella.

Then Knut disappears.

I knew that would scare him said Stella.

bloom , Leo, these are the red fountain i was telling you two about said Stella.

The boys greet the two.

Meet Riven said Stella.

The Burgundy-haired boy is now known as Riven.

Prince Sky said Stella.

Hey! Said Sky.

Timmy said Stella.

Timmy the orange-haired boy waves.

Val said Stella.

Hello said Val.

And Brandon said Stella.

How ya doin said Brandon,

Then the Troll comes out of the hole.

Not so fast tough guy you better come with us said Brandon.

Yeah you've done enough damage said Sky.

Where are you guys taking him? Asks Bloom.

We'll bring back to Red fountain said Val.

They'll probably send to a creature preserve said Val.

So long said Val.

Bloom i sure hope i see you at Alfea said Brandon.

Scene changes to the next day.

I'm glad that over said Mike.

Hey Bloom and Leo's dad why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic? Said Stella.

I've had enough said Mike.

We're ready dad said Bloom.

Huh said Mike.

Why do you kids have suitcases? Asks Mike.

You know just in case you say we can stay said Bloom.

Then we'll be packed said Lep.

I know that you two are away more grown-up than we thought you two were and that you special gifts and all but we still have check the schools out said Mike.

We have to get information about Alfea and Red Fountain said Mike.

But if they're anything like Stella says then you two will be in for a wonderful adventure said Vanessa.

It's so exciting said Vanessa.

We know mom it really is said Bloom.

Hey stella how do get there? Car? Plane? Broomsticks? Do they make a broomstick for four? Asks Mike.

Um dad Broomsticks are for witches said Leo.

Oh yeah that's right said Mike.

So what do they use Stella? Asks Mike

Wait don't tell me said Mike.

Is it fairy dust? Asks Mike.

Are we gonna use the portal? Asks Bloom.

Can i use my staff to create one like that guy Val? Asks Leo.

Regular humans can't go in it but you know what my sceptre can handle a little transdimensional huddle jump like this and Leo that's a bit of an advanced technique for a beginner wizard said Stella.

Sun power said Stella.

They arrive in magic dimension.

WoW would you look at this place said Mike.

Pretty cool right? Asks Bloom.

Wait till you see Red Fountain said Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Winx club only my OC's Val and Ayden.

Hi, welcome back.

Just one little thing i'm changing Leo's name to Ayden I know it's confusing but I just like the sound of name better.

So Leo(bloom's twin brother)will now be known as Ayden.

so long story short Leo is Ayden now.

* * *

That's it the realm renowned Alfea school said, Stella.

It sure is pretty amazing said Vanessa.

It makes public school look totally lame said, Bloom.

No kidding said Ayden.

Well before we decide why don't we go see what these schools are like said, Vanessa.

I wonder what their records are for college admissions said, Mike.

Hey, it's if there's an invisible wall said, Mike.

I can't get through it said, Mike.

Where it is? Asks Bloom.

Yeah, there's no wall said Ayden.

Actually, there's is an invisible wall said, Stella.

But if it didn't stop us why can't they get through? Asks Ayden.

Simple said Stella.

Your magical beings said, Stella.

This barrier keeps non-magical creatures out of Magix said, Stella.

Sorry while I can't take you any further I can show the official Alfea black globe it comes complete with the school something said, Stella.

Does mean Red mountain is the same? Asks Ayden.

Yep, they have a barrier too said, Stella.

Oh said, Mike and Vanessa.

So what do you think? Asks Stella.

I think Bloom and Leo are gonna have a great year said, Vanessa.

Mom said Bloom and Ayden.

You two will have a wonderful time said, Vanessa.

They sure will say, Stella.

I'll see to that said Stella.

Stella said a voice.

They all turn to one of the boys from the night before.

Oh hey, Val said Stella.

Bloom, Ayden, and parents you remember Val from last night said, Stella.

Hello again said, Val.

Val's a wizard too, Ayden said Stella.

Yeah, I remember said Ayden.

He's also a Red fountain student said, Stella.

Kiko you keep an eye on them okay said, Mike.

Sending the NMB's back to Earth? Asks Val.

Yep said, Stella.

Need any help? Asks Val.

No, I got this said, Stella.

Then her ring transformed into her scepter.

Transporth back hometh said, Stella.

Bye said, Bloom and Leo.

So Val what can I do for you? Asks Stella.

I'm here for him said Val pointing to Leo.

Oh sensed he was a wizard huh? Asks Stella.

That and I don't expect a boy to go to an all-girls school said, Val.

Well, bloom I guess this where part ways, for now, said Leo.

Yeah said, Bloom.

And don't worry RF and alfea both have plenty of events together said, Stella.

Come on Leo said, Val.

Then they walk into the woods.

Follow me since I know the way to school said, Val.

But Stella said there's only one enchanted forest between Alfea and Red fountain said, Leo.

Yeah but this forest can be confusing to people who don't know the way and this forest is pretty big said, Val.

Oh, So how i'm how am I going to get into Red fountain when i'm not registered or enrolled or whatever the process is? Leo asks.

Simple Headmaster Saladin knows your here said, Val.

How? Asks Leo.

Simple I told him about you said, Val.

Oh said, Leo.

And as for registering Saladin is gonna make an exception in your case said, Val.

Why? Asks Leo.

Because Wizards aren't as numerous as fairies or witches there are only so many born a generation if any at all and all wizards have to go through an apprenticeship and trails before they can become a full-fledged wizard, bottom line Saladin wants you as his 2nd apprentice said, Val.

Wait he has another apprentice currently? Who? Asks Leo.

Me said, Val.

Oh said, Leo.

So what with the staffs? Asks Leo.

Val's staff appears.

Every wizard has one and each staff is unique to each wizard plus there a useful and vital tool for us said, Val.

So how do you make appear and disappear? Asks Leo.

It all about willpower, you may not be able to do it now but given time and practice it will come and go on your command said, Val.

They reach Red fountain.

Whoa, it looks a medieval castle said, Leo.

Come headmaster Saladin wants to see you right away said, Val.

They make their way up to Saladin's office.

Wait just a second said, Val.

He knocked at the door.

Yes said a voice.

It's me I have the new one with me said, Val.

Come in said the voice.

Val opens the door and they walk into the office.

Sitting behind a desk is an elderly man.

Ah! Come in boys said the man.

Hello, Ayden said the man.

Hello, headmaster Saladin said Ayden.

So Ayden you're from earth are you? Asks Saladin

Yes, sir said Ayden.

it's odd we don't usually find magical beings outside Magix let alone your realm said, Saladin.

I figured on earth all this wizards, fairies, witches, dragons, trolls and ogres it all make believe said Ayden.

I know I've been to your planet a few times before said, Saladin.

Oh said Ayden.

So what's your base magic? Asks Saladin.

Huh? Said Ayden.

What do you draw your power from? Asks Saladin.

Oh, fire I think said Ayden.

Well, there's one way to test that said Saladin.

How? Asks Ayden.

He produces a vial of pinkish liquid.

Drink this and your inner power should show itself momentarily said, Saladin.

He gulped down in one go.

How do you feel? Asks Saladin.

Like a fire is burning inside me said Ayden.

Then a fiery aura surrounded Ayden then disappeared.

Well, it's confirmed your primary magic is fire said, Saladin.

So now what? Asks Ayden.

Now you have to find a master and have him take you on as his apprentice

Said, Saladin.

I would be an honor to have you teach me Master Saladin said Ayden.

Well, I suppose I could teach you and you do have the same type of magic as Val said, Saladin.

You use fire too? Asks Ayden.

Val holds out his palm and produces a small flame.

Oh said Ayden.

I will take you on as my second student but i'll have to teach you the basic and everything so Val are you ok with learning from the books while I get Ayden up to speed? Said, Saladin.

Of course, master said Val.

Very well we'll begin to tomorrow morning Ayden you can have today to explore the school seeing as how you're going to be attending Red Fountain as well said, Saladin.

Thank you, master, you won't be disappointed said Ayden.

I know my boy said, Saladin.

Now go on and you'll be rooming with Val said, Saladin.

But master my room is said, Val.

I'll take care of it Val said, Saladin.

Yes, sir said, Val.

They walk out of the office.

So uh do you know the boys from last night? Asks Ayden.

Sure do say, Val.

In fact, i'm supposed to meet them in Prince sky's room about now said, Val.

Wanna come? Asks Val.

Sure said Ayden.

Then come on said, Val.

They walk through the halls of Red Fountain.

Val stopped at times to talk to fellow students and the teachers.

Then Val and Ayden come upon a man with a full beard.

Hello, Codatorta said Val.

Val said Codatorta.

Codatorta this is Ayden he's starting at Red Fountain this year said, Val.

Welcome lad said Codatorta.

And he's also my new fellow Apprentice wizard until Master Saladin said, Val.

Really another wizard at this school said Codatorta.

I don't understand why you wizards can't enroll at Cloud tower or Alfea said Codatorta.

I don't know either since my twin sister is at Alfea said Ayden.

Oh, your sisters a fairy said Codatorta.

Yeah said Ayden.

Very strange said Codatorta.

Then Codatorta walked and the two wizards continued on their way.

Val what did Codatorta mean by how strange? Asks Ayden.

Well usually with non-same gender twins one has magical powers and the other doesn't so it's pretty rare and the fact that both you and Bloom draw your power from the same primary source is even more rare said, Val.

Oh said Ayden.

They make it to Prince Sky's room which he shared with Brandon.

They go in.

Hey, guys said Val.

They notice Ayden.

Hey, it's the guy from earth yesterday said, Timmy.

The name's Ayden said Ayden.

Hey, Ayden welcome said Prince sky.

So Ayden do you know that red-haired girl from last night? Asks Brandon.

Yeah, she's my twin sister said Ayden.

Really? Asks Brandon.

Yep, and i'm also a wizard said Ayden.

What? The boys.

That's a rare occurrence to have twins both be Magical beings said, Timmy.

I know said Ayden.

So are you training under Headmaster Saladin like Val? Asks Prince Sky.

Yeah said Ayden.

So what's your magic source? Asks Riven.

It's fire same as Val said Ayden.

Nice so does your sister have Fire magic too? Asks Timmy

Yeah, i'm pretty sure she does say Ayden.

Amazing said, Brandon.

This is unheard of said Timmy.

Then after talking with the boys for a while Ayden decides to check in on bloom and takes out his cell phone and tries to call Bloom but can't get his phone to work.

I don't get it this has half a battery left said Ayden.

Can I see it Ayden? Asks Timmy.

Sure said Ayden.

Don't worry Timmy's our tech expert said, Brandon.

Wow, I've never seen anything like this, it's so primitive said Timmy.

it's the latest model said Ayden.

What realm are you from? Asks Timmy.

Earth remember said Ayden.

Oh yeah said, Timmy.

Here man use mine to call your sis said Prince Sky.

Thanks said Ayden.

He tried to call Bloom but could reach her.

Her phone must be having the same problem as mine said Ayden.

I'm going to Alfea to check on my sister said Ayden.

Ok but be back before curfew at 10:00 pm said Prince Sky.

I can send you directly to Alfea so you don't get lost if you want said, Val.

I think I can manage but thanks anyway said Ayden.

Then Ayden leaves the room, makes his way of the school and makes it through the forest to the gates to Alfea.

As he arrived he noticed Bloom and Stella coming out with three other girls.

Ayden said, Bloom.

Varanda aren't ya gonna introduce to your boyfriend said a blue-black haired girl.

No, i'm her said Ayden.

Yep, he's her boyfriend said, Stella.

Right uh, sweetie can I have a word privately said Ayden.

Sure said, Bloom.

They go out of hearing range.

Ok, Bloom what is going on said Ayden.

Well, I kind of had to lie to get into the school by pretending to a princess and now everyone thinks i'm her said, Bloom.

Ok, and the whole boyfriend thing said Ayden.

Stella said that the princess i'm pretending to be doesn't have any siblings said, Bloom.

Oh said Ayden.

So will you go along with it? Asks Bloom.

Yeah but Bloom I met up with those guys again from last night turns out the Val the guy who came to get me is friends with them and I already told them you're my sister and not my girlfriend said Ayden.

Varanda come on said a girl with brown hair.

Coming Flora said, Bloom.

That's my roommate said, Bloom.

She seems cool said Ayden.

Yeah, she's wicked good with plants said, Bloom.

* * *

Scene changes to a bus going into downtown Magix.

So Varanda you've never left your kingdom before? Asks Flora.

No never said, Bloom.

They arrive at downtown Magix.

Then prepare to be blown away said, Flora.

What yeah say can I open my eyes now? Asks Bloom.

Yeah, go ahead take a look said Techna.

Hmm said, Bloom.

What do ya think? Asks Musa.

To honest with you i'm kind of disappointed said, Bloom.

Yeah me too said Ayden.

This is it capital of the realm of Magix's most enchanted city in the universe said, Bloom.

Well, what'd you guys expect? Asks Musa.

Dragons said, Bloom.

Unicorns said Ayden.

Rainbows said, Bloom.

Giants said Ayden.

Gnomes, Wizards, magic shops of full of magic wands said, Bloom.

Uh, Varanda I am a Wizard said Ayden.

But that's all fairytale stuff except for Wizards this is the real world said, Stella.

What's cool is everyone here knows magic and unlike us, they get to use it for anything they want said, Stella.

That was cool said, Bloom.

Yep and so way better then valet said, Stella.

Time for pizza said, Flora.

Yeah, chow time said, Musa.

My stomach's growling said, Musa.

Mine too said, Stella.

* * *

Skipping the scene where Knut talks with Icy.

* * *

What's wrong? Asks Flora.

My cell phone isn't working for some reason said, Bloom.

I mean it's not even getting a signal or anything said, Bloom.

I had the same problem said Ayden.

Let me see them said Tecna.

They both hand Tecna their phones.

I love taking these things apart said Tecna.

Then she laughs.

Yo, what's so funny Tecna? Asks Musa.

These cell phones are ancient technology they belong in a museum said Tecna.

But those are the newest phones said, Bloom.

Ayden and Stella lean in.

Uh yeah on earth whispers Stella.

She's right B I tried to call you before I came to Alfea but my phone did work so one of those boys from last night who is a tech whiz too told me that my phone wouldn't work here said Ayden.

Need an interealm phone to Callisto said, Musa.

Right said Tecna.

There's one two blocks away use my card said Tecna.

* * *

Skipping the scene between Bloom and her parents.

* * *

Bloom and Ayden are walking back to their friends when they happen upon Knut talking to three girls.

Phew, that was a close one said, Bloom.

Yeah, it's that creep from yesterday said Ayden.

Then they are blasted by one the girls outfit there hiding spot.

I look what I found girls said witch 1.

Well hello said Witch 2.

Who are you? Asks Bloom.

Who are we? Asks witch 2.

We are witches from cloud tower and we're seniors and nobody messes with senior witches said a witch.

But if you tell us where your friend Stella is we might forgive you two said the witch.

Back off witches said A voice.

They look to see Val standing there.

Oh a specialist from the school of pretty boys said witch 3.

Not just a specialist said, Val.

He summons he is staff.

I'm a wizard too said, Val.

So what says a witch.

So you know well witches are weak compared to wizards and what to stop me from telling my master and your headmaster about you bullying a freshmen fairy and a freshmen specialist said, Val.

Uh, it's four against one said a witch.

Uh, actual make that's five against four said a voice.

They turn to see Bloom's friends.

Knut take care of these losers said a witch.

The girls transform.

Digital web said Tecna.

Sonic blast said, Musa.

Ivy rope said, Flora.

What a blockhead said the witch in blue.

That's it said the witch in blue.

All right little first seeds you are history. Said the witch in blue,

She releases shards of ice.

Now it's going to get piercing cold said the witch in blue.

Everybody behind me said, Val.

Wall of fire said, Val.

The witch in dark red gets angry.

I got a flash you wizard said the witch in dark red.

A lighting flash said the witch in dark red.

Then Val and the girls are tossed back.

Time to conjure the icicles from the depths of primordial space said the witch in blue.

I summon a box with a frigid embrace bring me said the witch in blue.

Sun power said, Stella.

Get outta here said, Stella.

They got away said the witch in blue.

No, not again said the witch in blue.

* * *

Scene change to another location.

It's okay said, Stella.

You two could've survived at least another 15 minutes that ice said Stella.

You know considering you two are from Earth and all you did outstandingly splendidly guys you were so brave said Stella.

Stella said the girls.

Why did you call her Bloom and say their from Planet Earth? Asks Flora.

Uh right said Stella.

There might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on said Stella.

Look i'll give you the whole scoop on the way back alfea said Stella.

So you are her really boyfriend? Asks Musa.

No i'm her twin brother but the rest of what you've been told about me is totally true said Ayden.

Ayden we've got to get back to Red Fountain it's almost curfew said Val.

Right i'll talk come to Alfea after classes at both schools are out Bloom said Ayden.

Wait no need for that i have a present for the two of you said Tecna.

Tecna uses her magic and two cell phones appear in pink and blue.

These are the latest phone in the magix dimension and I've already programmed number for you both in them as well as programmed the number of each other in them said Tecna.

Thanks, Tecna said, Bloom.

Yeah thanks said Ayden.

I'll call you tomorrow Bloom said Ayden.

Ok said, Bloom.

Ayden said, Val.

Coming nice meeting you girls said Ayden.

Then Val summoned a portal and the two went through and the portal closed.

Scene changes to Red Fountain and Val leads Ayden to their room.

Here we are home sweet home said, Val.

They go into the room.

Whoa said both.

The room had a bed on each side with a desk, computer, wardrobe and other furniture.

Whoa, Master Saldain did a great job said Ayden.

Well, Ayden welcome to your home for the next year said Val.

Thanks said Ayden.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Winx Club only my OC's Ayden and Val.

 _spells_

* * *

Ayden wake-up school said, Val.

Ok, i'm up said Ayden.

 _Aquos appearo_ said, Val.

water appears and dumps on Ayden.

Cold said Ayden.

Val Laughs.

* * *

Scene changes to the two in the arena with other students and Codatorta.

Welcome Boys to Dragon flying said Codatorta.

Dragon training seriously? Ayden asks.

It's a skill required to graduate said Prince Sky.

Ok said Ayden.

* * *

Then after classes, Ayden is hanging out with Val and the specialist.

So what going on? Asks Ayden.

It's the alfea-red fountain annual start of the year dance said, Brandon.

Oh said Ayden.

* * *

Later it was time for the boys to leave for Alfea.

Then Ayden noticed two boys carrying a chest.

Hey, what's in the chest? Asks Ayden.

gifts for the Alfea girls said Prince Sky.

Oh said Ayden.

* * *

Scene changes to Alfea.

The boys arrive at Alfea.

Hey guys i'm going to find my sister said Ayden.

I wouldn't do that said Timmy.

Why not? Asks Ayden.

Because it against the rules for a boy to be in Alfea unsupervised said a Voice.

Uh oh said, Timmy.

Oh man, it's Griselda said Prince Sky.

Who's she? Asks Ayden.

She the head of discipline at the Alfea and a professor said, Brandon.

Sorry, ma'am, I was just said Ayden.

Trying to sneak in to see your girlfriend said, Griselda.

No, my sister said Ayden.

And what is your sister's name young man? Asks A second female voice.

Who are? Asks Ayden.

I am Faragonda headmistress of Alfea said Faragonda.

Oh, her name's Bloom of Earth said Ayden.

I suspected as much and you are also Saladin's new apprentice correct? Said Faragonda.

Yeah said Ayden.

Go ahead said Faragonda.

Then she summoned an orb of light.

This Orb will take directly to your sister said Faragonda.

Thank you miss Faragonda said Ayden.

Then the Orb lead Ayden into the school.

Amazing said Ayden.

Then the orb leads him through the school into the dorms, they passed some girls who students along the way.

Then the orb stopped an apartment.

The read the names on the door.

Stella of Solaria.

Flora of Linphea

Tecna of Zenith

Musa of Melody

Bloom of Earth

The orb vanished this must be the place said Ayden.

Then Ayden knocked.

Who is it? Asks Bloom.

It's me said Ayden.

Ayden is that you? Asks Bloom.

Yes, my dearest sister said Ayden.

Come on in said, Bloom.

Then Ayden goes into the room to find something smoking on bloom's bed.

What happened in here? Asks Ayden.

Uh, an accident said Bloom.

instead of burning down the school why don't you try a pair of scissors said Ayden.

That's what i'm trying looking for said Bloom.

Why don't you ask one your roommates said Ayden.

They all went to the dance downstairs said, Bloom.

Ok, so why don't we look elsewhere in the school said Ayden.

* * *

Scene changes to out in the hallway.

A school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors said, Bloom.

This is ridiculous said, Bloom.

Then they hear something.

What was that? Asks Bloom.

I don't know I can't see through walls Bloom said Ayden.

Oh, no way it's those witches said, Bloom.

Go straight ahead and make a right said a witch.

Here they are, the Red Fountain gifts, this school is just so cheesy. I don't even why the boys want to hang out with these losers said a witch.

Well, it's not like we'd want to socialize with those nerds, anyway said Icy.

We have better things to do said Icy.

All right Darcy locate the ring said Icy.

Sure I have the perfect spell for that said Darcy.

When I spell is cast show us past said, Darcy.

Oh, no said Bloom.

Show us where she put it, show us where it is, show us where to find it said, Darcy.

This will be like taking candy from a fairy said a witch.

Come Stormy time to do your thing said Icy.

At last, said Stormy.

Oh, enchanted little eggs said Darcy.

So tacky, it's time for us to prepare our own surprise said Icy.

The three witches curse the eggs.

That's so awful said, Bloom.

Well done sisters, now let's get outta here said Icy.

The witches left.

We gotta warn the girls said Ayden.

* * *

Oh, where are they? Asks Bloom.

There they are said Ayden.

They try to sneak through the crowd but Bloom bumps into someone

She bumped into Brandon.

Bloom are you okay? Asks Brandon.

Yeah said, Bloom.

I was looking for you said, Brandon.

You were? Said Bloom.

So happy to see you here said Brandon.

Yeah said, Bloom.

Hey uh, would you like to dance? Asks Brandon.

Yeah for sure said, Bloom.

Ok said, Brandon.

Hey, girls said Bloom.

Bloom said, Flora.

What took you so long? Asks Tecna.

What's the matter? Asks Flora.

They have a whole plan to Savatage to the dance said, Bloom.

What are they gonna do? Asks Stella.

We heard them cast this really freaky spell on the gifts we're going to you girls said Ayden.

It had something to do with a snakerat said, Bloom.

A snakerat said Tecna.

Let me consult my database said Tecna.

Snakerat, venomous swamp creature that can cause projectile vomiting with one bite said Tecna.

Thank you Tecna, we get it said, Stella.

Slimy, vicious and venomous said Stella.

Like the witches but what's in it for them? Asks Stella.

They're after your ring Stella said Ayden.

It's cool we can handle it said, Musa.

We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring now said, Musa.

It's too late look said, Flora.

For you ladies, we hope you like them said Prince Sky.

No snakerats said, Musa.

They're in the eggs said Ayden.

We need a counterspell and fast said, Stella.

Come on let's form a circle said, Stella.

Focus your Winx, now let's link our powers together said, Stella.

 _Let all the dark magic be reversed, make these eggs like they were before they were cursed_ said the group.

Spells are exequasting said, Stella.

This one for you Stella said Prince Sky.

Oh said, Stella.

How cute an enchanted little egg said, Stella.

Let me see it said, Musa.

Flora, are you thinking what i'm thinking by any chance? Asks Musa.

I am indeed said, Flora.

And i've studied Professor Palladium's lesson very well said, Flora.

It's all yours Flora said, Musa.

And now i'll make a little surprise blossom for our three witchy little friends said, Flora.

What did you do to the egg? Asks Bloom.

I tell you later said, Flora.

You should get into your dress now said, Flora.

* * *

Scene changes to Bloom and Flora's room.

We did our first spell ever Kiko said, Bloom.

It was cool said, Bloom.

Then all three see a chest float out of the room.

Then they look at each other.

That's Stella's jewelry box her rings in their said Bloom.

The ring said, Bloom.

Oh no said, Bloom.

There's gotta be a spell for this said Ayden.

Uh, think 1,2,3 come back ring said, Bloom.

4,5,6 stop that thing said Ayden.

Look its those Earth losers said Icy.

I have had it with them said Icy.

Gotcha said, Bloom.

Way to go, Bloom, said Ayden.

Look at that they think they can just walk away with our ring said Icy.

The witches approach them.

Uh oh this isn't good said Ayden.

Where are the others? Asks Bloom.

Get back here said, Stormy.

We have had it with you two said, Stormy.

 _Ice bracelet_ said Icy.

Heel _of oblivion_ said, Darcy.

 _Twister_ said, Stormy.

Then twister drives them over a cliff.

There is no escape for you two said Icy.

May i do the honors? Asks Icy.

Of course, said Stormy.

You pathetic earthlings how'd you even get into these schools you don't have Winx at all said Icy.

You're wrong said, Bloom.

We do have Winx said Ayden.

No i don't think so said Icy.

We'll show you said Ayden.

We do have winxs i know it said, Bloom.

Bloom transforms into her fairy form.

Ayden transforms into a dark red long-sleeved tunic and pants, dark red boots, a pair of large dark red wings and his staff.

Authors note: yes Ayden is a Fairy and a wizard.

We transformed said, Bloom.

Look we're evenly matched witches said Ayden.

Oh isn't that cute they got their fairy wings, too bad your outfits can't do your fighting for you said Icy.

Vertigo said, Darcy.

What's going on? i'm all dizzy said Bloom.

Yeah it's her spell said Ayden.

Bloom fly into the air said Ayden.

of course said, Bloom.

Now you better had over Stella's ring said, Bloom.

Or you'll have to face our wrath said Ayden.

Hmm, a pair of wings and a staff and they think they're all that said a witch.

We're going to teach you two a lesson said Icy.

 _Frozen prism_ said Icy.

She sent at ice at them.

I don't think so said Ayden.

 _fire wave_ said Ayden.

He swung his staff melting the ice.

Bloom dodged it.

 _Arctic blast_ said Icy.

Bloom said Ayden.

 _Flaming twist_ said Ayden.

He spun his staff and a swirling flame came out.

 _Twister_ said Stormy,

Her attack absorbed his and the twister knocked him back and forced his staff out of his hand a few feet away from him.

Bloom said Ayden.

Now to put the icing on the cake said Icy.

 _Ice coffin_ said Icy.

She froze then scrubs.

Bloom said Ayden.

We got the ring and earth is history said Icy.

But what about him? Asks Darcy.

Leave him said Icy.

They leave.

Ayden got up, picked up his staff and ran to the frozen bushes.

Bloom said Ayden.

He held his hand up palm out.

Fiery bl said Ayden.

Ayden said, Bloom.

Bloom said Ayden.

She crawled out the bushes and he helps her up and he undid his fairy-wizard form.

Whoa, that was so cold said, Bloom.

Bloom, Ayden said Stella.

Where were you two? Asks a Winx.

Are you guys ok? Asks Flora.

Yeah but we had to fight the witches but we got through said, Bloom.

You two took them on by yourselves? Said Stella.

So how did it go? Asks Tecna.

I grew wings it was really amazing said Bloom.

Bloom congratulations said Tecna.

But i'm not the only who did said, Bloom.

what? Ayden is a fairy and a wizard said, Musa.

Most unusual said Tecna.

I've never heard of this before said, Flora.

Me either said, Musa.

But the problem is they have Stella's ring said Ayden.

We weren't able to get it back from them said, Bloom.

Don't worry guys the ring is perfectly safe said, Flora.

What do you mean? Said Ayden.

Tell us said, Bloom.

* * *

Scene changes to Ayden walking back to the dance.

Ayden said a voice.

He turns to see Brandon.

Oh hey, Brandon said Ayden.

Where's your sister? Asks Brandon.

She's getting ready said Ayden.

Then Ayden sees Bloom come out of the school.

In fact, here she comes now said Ayden.

Thanks man said, Brandon.

He walks off.

Ayden where were you? Asks Val.

I tell you later said Ayden.

You wanna get something to eat? Asks Val.

Yeah, i'm starved said Ayden.

They walk towards the food tables.


End file.
